Contratada para Amar
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Rin é uma assassina de aluguel que foi contratada pela Yakuza para matar Dayoukai Sesshoumaru. Será que ela vai conseguir?
1. Chapter 1

Contratada para Amar.

Capítulo 01- Lembranças de uma lua sangrenta.

Era uma noite fria cuja lua dominava o negro céu de uma sexta-feira. Sentada em uma confortável poltrona, onde a luz lunar quase não iluminava uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor chocolate. Tinha ela sua mente possuída por dolorosos pensamentos.

_**Fl**__**ash Back**_

_Estava prestes a anoitecer na casa dos Yoshikawa. Na sala estavam as crianças da família, um menino de mais ou menos dez anos de idade e uma menina de apenas seis._

_A mãe estava na cozinha concluindo seus afazeres tranquilamente. _

_O relógio marcava oito e quinze quando o patriarca da família retorna de mais um fatídico dia de trabalho._

_Sem trocar nenhuma palavra, ele larga sua pasta pelo sofá da sala onde estava, cumprimentou os filhos com um beijo na cabeça de cada um. Estes não disseram nada, apenas não desgrudaram os olhos da televisão._

_Rumou à cozinha. Assaltou a geladeira mas antes que pudesse degustar do pedaço de bolo, sua esposa, Sakura, impediu-o._

_-Não seja apressado! O jantar de hoje está quase pronto! – Falou tirando o pedaço de bolo da mãe de seu marido, Matsui._

_-Querida, eu estou morrendo de fome...!-Implorou com um tom dramático e brincalhão na voz._

_-Oh! Que pena mas tenha paciência!- Rebateu ela ainda sorrindo e voltou-se a panela._

_-Humpf.- Desistindo do bolo, Matsui foi para a sala ficar uma pouco com os filhos._

_-Toshihiko, como foi seu dia na escola?_

_-Nada de mais pai, apenas mais aulas chatas que não me atraiam a atenção. - Respondeu o filho mais velho encarando o pai._

_-Mas não é por isso que não vai prestar atenção._

_-Sim, pai. -Respondeu voltando à televisão._

_O pai voltou a atenção a filha caçula._

_-E o seu Rin?_

_A menininha voltou-se para o pai com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade._

_-Nossa pai! Hoje desenhamos as letras do alfabeto! – Falou a pequena como se isso fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo._

_-Que bom minha linda! Fico feliz por você! – Respondeu o pai com o mesmo entusiasmo._

_Aproximadamente cinco minutos depois, a mãe chamou a família para jantar._

_Após vinte minutos de jantar, um barulho do lado de fora da residência chama a atenção dos quatro._

_-O que foi isso?! – Indagou a mãe assustada._

_-Espere aqui, eu vou lá ver. –Falou o pai._

_Saindo da casa, Matsui foi até bem perto da calçada e virou em direção a casa. Daquele ponto, podia-se ter uma visão mais ampla do telhado da casa._

_Ficou olhando por todos os ângulos mas nada de diferente foi detectado pelos olhos atentos dele. _

_Decidiu então retornar a cozinha e terminar o jantar, mas não foi isso que aconteceu._

_Quando estava a menos de um metro da porta de casa, Matsui foi surpreendido por quatro homens encapuzados que o agarraram por traz e com um facão de jardineiro, cortaram-lhe a garganta._

_Com o barulho causado pela ação, Sakura levantou. As crianças fizeram menção de ir com ela, mas ela ordenou._

_-Subam agora para o meu quarto e não saiam de lá até que eu mande!_

_As crianças fora sem questionar._

_Sakura não precisou nem sair de casa. Antes mesmo de tocar a maçaneta a porta se abriu de uma vez._

_-O que é isso!?!?- Indagou a senhora completamente amedrontada._

_O homem que havia entrado primeiro, sem dó e nem piedade, atorou a queima-roupa na senhora._

_Quatro tiros, sendo um no peito e três na cabeça._

_Toshihiko e Rin estavam escondidos debaixo da cama dos pais._

_-Toshi-Kun... _

_-Shhh! Fique calma, vou ver o que esta acontecendo._

_-Não! Mamãe mandou não sairmos do quarto!_

_-Ta quieto demais Rin! Acho q não tem mais perigo._

_-Mas..._

_-Fique calminha Rin, eu volto já!_

_Toshihiko saiu debaixo da cama, e, vagarosamente saiu do quarto._

_Não via nada por lá, continuou descendo as escadarias até chegar à sala._

_-MAMÃE!!! – Gritou o garoto correndo em direção ao cadáver da mãe. –Mamãe..._

_Distraído como estava, não percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa atrás de si._

_-Ele vai mesmo matar o garoto? – Perguntou um dos quatro que estavam na cozinha olhando tudo._

_-Lógico que vai! Não podemos deixar testemunhas. –Respondeu um outro._

_Segundos depois o único barulho foi de um pescoço de criança sendo quebrado._

_Em menos de cinco minutos os ladrões fugiram sem levai nada._

_Rin ficou escondida por mais ou menos umas três horas até que criou coragem e saiu._

_A cena que a menina presenciou foi horrível. Havia sangue por todo o lado, a casa estava toda desarrumada e os corpos de sua mãe e seu irmão estavam em estados deploráveis._

_Rin jurou vingança._

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

Agora lá estava ela pensando nisso denovo.

Quantas vezes já jurou deixar tudo isso para trás? Milhares. Mas não era possível, isso estava encravado em sua alma de assassina.

-Tenho que deixar isso de lado. Agora não deve haver nada que possa ser meu ponto fraco. Sou uma assassina de sangue frio. Mato por dinheiro. É assim que minha vida deve ser! Sem nada! Somente eu e minha vontade assassina!

Rin segurou mais forte a sua Katana que estava em sua mão direita.

Agora, com seus vinte e um anos de vida, seu único lazer e fonte de renda, era a morte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contratada para Amar**

Capítulo 02 - Telefonema

Ela não havia dormido aquela noite, nem se quer se moveu de onde estava. Seu passado não permitia ou talvez não tivesse percebido o tempo passar. Fazia quanto tempo que estava sentada ali? Nem tinha noção mais era muito tempo, pois o relógio de parede que estava a sua frente marcava sete e meia da manhã sendo que ela se sentou ali as oito horas da noite anterior.

Rin tinha seu corpo todo adormecido, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de sair de onde estava.

Quando o relógio marcou oito que quinze da manhã, o telefone soou quebrando o mórbido silêncio do quarto.

-Que droga. – Falou levantando-se contra vontade e caminhando rapidamente para atender o maldito telefone cujo barulho tirava-lhe do sério. – Moshi moshi?

-_Yoshikawa Rin?_

-Hai.

-_Watanabe Mozo. Prazer._

- Prazer. O que deseja?

-_Meus colegas e eu desejamos propor-lhe um trabalho._

-Hum...

-_Não é bom falarmos por telefone. Vamos marcar uma reunião._

-Onde e quando?

Rin abriu a escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama e anotou o endereço.

-Tudo bem então, nos vemos as onze?

-_Hai. Foi um prazer senhorita._

Rin desligou o telefone sem responder.

-Já estava na hora, a mais de um mês que não recebo trabalho. Parece que as pessoas não querem mais matar outras. –Falou como se fosse uma das coisas mais naturais do mundo.

Sem mais delongas, Rin rumou em direção ao banheiro. Despindo-se da blusa de lã preta e da sua calça jeans, Rin ficou diante do espelho. Como estava deprimida! Pálida. Parecia que estava doente e as olheiras da noite não dormida piorava ainda mais sua face.

-Rin, Rin... você está um caco!-Falou para si mesma diante do espelho.

Ligou o chuveiro e permitiu que a água morna escorresse pelo seu corpo.

Conforme a água ia molhando, seus cabelos castanhos iam alongando chegando a atingir a metade das costas.

Após a devia higiene, ela saiu, nua. Passou pela sala até chegar no quarto parando em frente ao espelhos, símbolos de sua enorme vaidade. Olhou, examinou e chegou à conclusão. –Estou fora de forma! –Afirmou enquanto segurava um 'suposto' pneuzinho na sua barriga. –É o que dá ficar fora de ação por um mês, comer feito uma vaca, e não fazer exercícios! –Concluiu um tanto emburrada.

Depois da sessão 'auto-crítica', foi escolher sua roupa.

Fuçou no armário por um tempo procurando a roupa adequada. Olhou saias, vestidos, blusas, casacos mais nada parecia ideal para usar.

Até que um casaco de couro preto e uma blusa azul-marinho chamou sua atenção.

-Esse casaco é bem batido... mas tem o seu charme!

Separou-os deixando em cima da cama e foi procurar uma calça que combinasse.

Depois de pronta, Rin foi olhar mais uma vez para o endereço que anotara.

-Hum... parece que o trabalho vai ser bem remunerado!

Se bem conhecia a cidade, era o endereço de uma empresa.

Já era dez horas e ela não queria em nem deveria se atrasar, o endereço era relativamente longe.

Faltava cinco para as onze quando ela chegou ao local, era um ambiente bem amplo tinha ar condicionado, poltronas confortáveis...

Caminhou ate a recepção com a maior tranqüilidade.

-Bom dia. –Falou

-Bom dia. –Disse a recepcionista – Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Eu poderia falar com o senhor Watanabe Mozo, por favor? 

-Ah, sim. Senhorita Yoshikawa Rin, certo?

-Hai.

-Pode subir, ele a esta esperando.

-Arigatou.

Rin subiu pelo elevador até o sexto andar. Chegando lá a secretária particular dele já a aguardava.

-Bom dia. –Cumprimentou.

-Bom dia. –Rin respondeu.

-Por aqui, por favor. –A mulher guiou Rin até uma sala de reuniões com sete homens sentados em cadeiras aparentemente bem confortáveis.

-Olá senhorita Rin. – Falou um dos homens que estava de pé.

-Olá. Foi o senhor quem me ligou?

-Hai. Estes são meus colegas: Hattore Hanzo, Yamazaki Kenji, Taira Kisuke, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Kiousuke Sato e Watari Shion.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento.

Rin fez o mesmo.

-Por favor, sente-se. –Falou Watanabe.

-Do que se trata exatamente este serviço? –Falou enquanto sentava.

-Você é uma assassina de aluguel não?

-Hai.

-Por isso mesmo que à chamamos, queremos que mate um homem.

-Quem? 

-Dayoukai Sesshoumaru.

-O dono daquela famosa loja de carros? A Dayoukai's car?

-Hai. Ele é nosso concorrente e também deve dinheiro ao Hattore Hanzo, um dos chefes da máfia.

Rin ficou pensativa por um tempo, pensava nas prós e os contras em aceitar o serviço. Um homem daquela importância e rico desse jeito devia ter incontáveis seguranças. Mas era isso que seria divertido. Não iria simplesmente invadir a casa e meter um tiro na cabeça dele, seria impossível. Teria que trabalhar de uma forma diferente, ganhar sua confiança. Depois de muito pensar ela decide. – Aceito. Mas terei mais trabalho para fazê-lo por isso minha comissão deve ser mais alta.

-Já pensamos nisso. Que tal sete milhões de Euros?

Rin quase caiu para trás, sete milhões de Euros?? Era mais que ela imaginou.

-Está... bom.

Depois, passaram mais algum tempo acertando como tudo seria feito.

Contiua.


	3. Chapter 3

Ela voltou pra casa depois de uma hora de negociação. Rin, na verdade, ainda estava chocada com o preço que lhe ofereceram, pois nunca recebeu mais de 20 ou 25 mil por morte.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Eles acham que eu sou burra ou o que? O cara é dono de uma multinacional com filiais em tudo quanto é canto do mundo! Não era preciso me mandar uma foto dele e explicar o que ele era ou não!!! – Rin estava furiosa pelo fato de ter sido considerada uma desinformada com relação à sua vítima.

Após sair do banho e colocar uma camiseta velha que mais parecia um vestido, foi tomar sorvete enquanto assistia ao noticiário.

_-Noite passada, Dayoukai Inuyasha, irmão do empresário Dayoukai Sesshoumaru, foi flagrado dirigindo alcoolizado e em alta velocidade na avenida principal de Tokyo. O rapaz de 20 anos foi liberado após seu irmão ter pagado a fiança..._

-Rapazinho problemático... -comentou Rin tomando mais uma colherada de sorvete. -Espera um minuto! Irmão de quem?!

Uma gota escorreu pelo canto da cabeça da moça. –Dessa eu não sabia...

Após terminar o sorvete, Rin tinha que pensar em como se aproximar de Sesshoumaru.

-Ai ai... como eu vou fazer isso?! -Rin coçou a cabeça - Já sei! Vou trabalhar na empresa dele!

Como se isso fosse fácil! O que ela iria fazer lá?! Trabalhar de faxineira!?

-Não! Faxineira não! Eu mal arrumo a minha cama... – mais uma gota escorreu de sua cabeça. - Pára tudo! Eu posso trabalhar na área de finanças! - ergueu os braços em comemoração - Mas... e se não tiver vagas?!

Brilhante Rin! E agora?

-Não custa tentar... se eu correr, ainda pego a empresa aberta! – arrumou-se como uma louca e saiu como uma desvairada pela porta.

Chegando lá, que ainda estava aberto, ela rumou direto à recepção.

-Boa tarde, pode me dar uma informação? -Perguntou um tanto ofegante.

-Claro. O que deseja saber? -respondeu a recepcionista.

-Há alguma vaga na área de finanças aqui?

-Sinto muito mas...- ela não pôde completar o que dizia pois um homem de cabelos grisalhos saiu do elevador visivelmente histérico e gritando aos quatro ventos:

-Eu trabalho na área de finanças dessa empresa desde que ela foi fundada! Não pode me demitir!!! - o homem teve que ser tirado à força pelos seguranças.

Rin e a recepcionista nem piscavam.

-Hã... acho que temos sim! -falou a moça com um sorriso amarelo. -Acho que já pode mandar o seu currículo amanhã!

-Arigatou!

Rin passou a madrugada fazendo-o. Quando terminou, era mais de três da manhã.

-Ai... quero dormir...-caminhou como se estivesse bêbada até sua cama e caiu em sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte, sabe-se lá como, Rin acordou às 6h e às 6h 30 mim, já estava em frente à empresa.

-Bom dia! - falou a mesma moça que a atendeu no dia anterior- Chegou cedo!

-É! Pra não perder o emprego! -respondeu Rin sorrindo -Aliás, eu não sei o seu nome ainda.

-Ah! Perdão. O meu nome é Tamaro Sammy.

-O meu é Yoshikawa Rin. Prazer!

Ambas adentraram na sala principal. Sammy foi arrumar as suas coisas para que pudesse conversar mais com Rin, pois as pessoas só costumavam chegar depois das oito.

-Então, por que quer trabalhar aqui?- perguntou enquanto ia a copa pegar um chá.

-Bem... estou sem emprego...- falou sem graça.

-Ah sim, pergunta idiota a minha. -bebeu um gole de chá. -Aceita?

-Não, obrigada. Faz tempo que trabalha aqui?

-Faz uns dois anos... por ai!

-Conhece Dayoukai Sesshoumaru?

Sammy engasgou com o chá que bebia, mas logo deu lugar a uma expressão apaixonada.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

-O que você tem? -perguntou Rin um tanto assustada.

-O que eu tenho? Ele é lindo demais! Não me diga que nunca o viu?

-Bem... -Rin foi cortada Sammy que fez um sinal de silêncio à ela.

Segundos depois ele entrou. Imponente como ninguém. Ele, com seu terno preto e de grife, passou por Sammy com uma frieza incrível. Passou por Rin e olhou-a de cima a baixo com seus olhos encantadores. Rin manteve-se firme e não demonstrou ter se rendido aos encantos de Sesshoumaru.

Sammy, por sua vez, precisava de um babador.

-Bom dia. - falou ele momentos antes de entrar no elevador.

-VIU?? ELE NÃO E DEMAIS??? -a histérica, digo, Sammy, chacoalhava os braços e gritava.

Rin olhava para o elevador com uma expressão séria. Então era ele o homem que devia matar.

-Rin-chan? -chamou Sammy.

-O que? -respondeu voltando a si.

-Vamos parar de chilique e vamos trabalhar. -Falou séria - Você pode esperar ali. - apontou para um sofá bem aconchegante. Constatou ser de couro quando sentou e sentiu seu traseiro afundar um pouquinho.

-Sesshoumaru-sama vai te atender você ainda essa manhã.

-Ele vai me atender?!

-Sim... ele gosta de escolher os próprios funcionários. Ah... ainda me lembro da minha entrevista... -falou ela com os olhos brilhando e a pele do rosto avermelhada.

Rin sentiu ansiosa. Iria conversar com ele e se tudo desse certo tomaria conhecimento da rotina dele. Isso iria facilitar muito o seu plano.

Continua.

**Oi gente! tá aí mais um cap! demorei?! XDDDD**

**quero agradeçer todos os reviews! obrigada mesmo! se der eu posto mais um cap essa semana!**

**Kisses!**


End file.
